Captive of the Prince
by StarlightRose 13
Summary: He defeats a girl from Tenebrae taking pity on the girl he decides to take her in. With the excuse that he will use her get information from her. But what happens when he starts to fall for her Noctis x Stella


**Captive of the Prince  
Pairing: Stella x Noctis  
Author's Note: For now, the names of Noctis friends are  
Les = Shotgun Guy  
Marcus = Scarface  
Phil = Glasses  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: He defeats a girl from Tenebrae taking pity on the girl he decides to take her in. With the excuse that he will use her get information from her. But what happens when he starts to fall for her. **

He was honestly a bit surprise on how strong this woman is.

Despite the fact he turned out to be the victor in the end, he knows that if she had been successful in that last move he would be the one lying on the ground bleeding.

He silently knows that she also can see the light of Etro granting her enormous amount of power. Power that can almost be considered god-like.

He supposes in a way they were gods that walk among men, the gods that can give a side favor during the war. He knows that people who can see the light were considerably rare. This woman is the only person that he has met that shows signs that she can see the light as well.

He knows that wound that she received wasn't necessarily life threatening, and from the looks of it she was using her ability to heal herself. Despite the fact she was still unconscious and he supposes that she was doing it unconsciously.

He moved to her fallen form before lifting her light form in his arms not necessary minding the fact that she was getting blood on his clothing.

Before teleporting away back to the castle.

He knows very well that this decision might come back to haunt him.

She was the enemy and a powerful one at that. But she could also be proven to be quite useful to him during the war.

Not like she was necessary planning on tortured or anything, despite the fact he knows that council would want her to be interrogated through every means possible.

And torture is one of those methods, especially if she chooses to stay silent. Although he also can tell that this woman wouldn't tell him or the council anything not through the methods of torture that is. Not to mention if she believes in her cause then she would keep her mouth shut no matter how unbearable the pain is.

Instead he should probably let her tell him on her own free will, and he is sure that within time she would join his side.

He silently noticed that his friends stared at him a bit wide-eyed, and he can instantly tell what was going through their minds even before they opened mouths.

Les would probably having something to do with the fact that she brought home a girl, despite the fact she was bleeding. He would probably hear the prideful tone in it. While Shad's would show a bit more concern for himself and the girl. Marcus well he would mostly like be somewhere in between the two.

"Shad get the medic," he ordered. He instantly noticed the man nod before walking down the dark corridors. While the other two decided to follow him to his bedroom, guest bedrooms would cause a problem. He wants to keep this woman a secret from the council for the time being especially while she is still injured.

"So who's the girl?" Les asked curiously studying the girls features, and he can slightly hear the suggestive tone in the blonde's voice.

Although Marcus didn't necessary voiced his questions, he can't tell that he was wondering the same thing.

"Just some girl that I fought in the streets," he replied causing them both to frown slightly at that piece of news. Both of them know very well that were at war with Tenebrae, and the fact that she knows how to fight must mean that she was pretty strong.

Is probably a general.

"She's from Tenebrae isn't she," Marcus question seriously. Noctis silently nodded at that remark as he shifted the girl is his arm to open his bedroom door. Marcus smirked lightly, before turning his gaze to the blond male. "So do you recognize her?"

Les slightly glares at the bigger man, "It has been twelve years, Marcus, and besides without a name I can't truthfully answer that question,"

Noctis slightly rolled his eyes at the slight bickering from his friends. Although he couldn't help but to wonder if Les did know this girl.

Even though Les doesn't necessary talk about his past very much, he knows that he last a lot during his childhood.

"Both of you out," he ordered.

"And what are you going to do about the girl," Marcus questions turning his gaze back towards the girl on the bed.

"Don't worry about it," he said. The two of them nodded before moving out of the room. "And don't say anything about her to the council or anyone else."

"Obviously," Les remarks. "Although I still think its unwise to leave you alone with her You might do something to her."

"He's not you Les," Marcus remark pulling the loudmouth blonde out of the room knowing it would be wise to listen to Noctis. Knowing that the only other two people that will enter the room is Phil and the doctor.

Noctis silently stared at the blonde who seem to be sleeping at the moment. For the first time he realized how young she is. Probably only a year or two younger than himself and he would be reaching his twenty first birthday next month.

Although despite her age she has probably been train in the arts of fighting for the past couple of years or at least until she has shown signs that she can see the light.

Not to mention is quite powerful.

And yet he couldn't help but to be drawn to her.


End file.
